When the winter comes
by VesperChan
Summary: Prologue to Left in Bleeding Broken Shards .childhood fluff
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. Flames are welcome to keep me warm in my deep dark cellar where I freeze my butt off. This is the first and only Haku Sakura childhood fic on so far, I checked. I know it's different but please just try it and tell me what you though about it. Taking place before Sakura and her father move to Suna.

* * *

**White Forest **

**X**

**X**

**X**

_I'll miss the winter_

_a world of fragile things_

_look for me in the white forest_

_hiding in a hollow tree_

**X**

**X**

**X**

Sakura's small feet pattered the damp cold earth weaving in and out of the trees slowly looking like a phantom or apparition due to the vacant expression covering her small porcine colored face. The endless void in her Emerald eyes were the core of her startling expression. Finding a small curving brook she stopped her wandering and took a seat on a large bolder over looking the creek despite it's height.

She sniffled and pulled her small skinny legs up to her chest and shivered a little due to the late fall weather. It would be winter in a few weeks but here in Mist it was always cold. She buried her face between her knees and tightened her grip on her pant legs trying to suppress her shivering frame from the late Fall breezes that plagued the land of waves where she was currently living with her father.

Knowing she was alone she let a few stray tears trickle down her face. Shining like diamonds, her salty tears fell from her face staining her knees and legs. She sniffled as more tears fell from her tightly shut eyes. Soon her sniffles turned to sobs echoing throughout the cold silent forest. Rocking back and forth she let her sobs die down only to start up again a moment later.

She could hear the dull pat…pat….pat, of her salty warm tears falling onto the cold stone she sat upon. Their rhythm echoed in her ears in a lulling way. She just needed to get away and let it all out, she couldn't hold it in anymore and there was no way she could let her father see her like this. She just needed to get away and be _truly_ alone for a while.

She was always alone. Even when she was surrounded by people in a busy street or supermarket she was still always alone. She had no one, she was to frightened to leave her small self woven cocoon and venture out into the world in hopes of making a friend. She remembered the judgmental glares the adults sent her in their last home. Even her father looked on her in that way, only there was something more behind his saffron yellow eyes when he looked at her. She shivered at the thought of his dark narrowed eyes staring back into her own bright emerald orbs.

Her tears briefly rested as the crying girl's head jerked up as twig somewhere snapped in front of her. Sadness was instantly replaced by fear. There standing on the other side of the brook was a boy her age or a little older with dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. He was just standing there staring at her with a blank expression. He was wearing a pure white yukata with split toed socks and wooden sandals.

After a brief moment of studying her the boy broke into a bright smile and waved. "Hi I'm Haku, who are you?" He asked in a soft gentle voice that reminded her of a mother's soothing. It was very calming and she soon found her salty warm tears leaving her.

"My…my n…name is…Sakura…" She stuttered trying to fight back the hiccups fighting to take over her own shy quiet voice. Her grip on her pants tightened as she pulled her legs a little closer to her body.

The boy, Haku, smiled when he heard her name. Pulling his garments up a bit he started to cross the brook stepping from stone to stone without falling down drawing closer to the small green eyed girl. Seeing this Sakura panicked and scooted away from the boy.

"Oh please don't worry, I won't hurt you." He stated holing his hands up once reaching the other side of the river. "I just wanted to see why you were crying. Are you hurt?"

"I…I'm not crying a… any….more." She replied wiping away her tears and rubbing her red swollen eyes trying to hide any evidence of her weakness.

"That's good to hear," Haku stated climbing up the rock and sitting himself across from Sakura. "So then why were you crying? Did you fall down and get hurt or something?"

"I…I didn't hurt myself. I was just…crying because I was…s…sad…that's all." She stuttered.

"Why were you sad?" He asked turning his head to the side in a questioning manner letting one of his dark chocolate brown locks fall over his small questioning face.

"I was…s…sad because I miss my mommy and because I'm lonely." She answered looking down closing her emerald green eyes halfway.

"Did your mommy go away?"

"N…no my…my mommy…my…mommy…. died a long time ago, when I was born." Sakura stuttered as another wave of fresh tears glossed over her sad eyes, threatening to spill over any moment.

Haku's face softened even more feeling her hurt and petted her shoulder. "I'm sorry. Why are you lonely? Don't you have anyone to play with?"

Sakura shook her head tossing her dawn tinted locks around her face wildly grunting a 'mu uh' most likely meaning 'no'. She borough her balled fist up to her chest and shivered a little.

"You look cold do you want to come to my house? My mommy could make hot chocolate for both of us and you can ply by the fire with me. That way you won't be lonely, would you like that Sakura chan?" He asked excitably taking her hands into his own and holding them.

Sakura stared at him with wide eyes full of wonder and surprise. Nodding slowly she got up following the brown haired bow across the creek and through the woods towards his house. "I just have to be home before dark or else my daddy will have to come find me." She replied as she and Haku weaved in and out of trees still holding hands.

After a few brief minuets they reached the edge of the woods to see a cute little cottage positioned cutely on the side of nicely sized foothill surrounded by small hills. Sakura spotted a woman with dark brown hair just like Haku's hanging up the laundry outside on a clothesline. She turned around to grab another clothespin but stopped when she spotted them. Smiling warmly she waved to the two beckoning the nearer.

"Don't worry Sakura chan, that's just my mom she ca make us hot chocolate and get the board games down for us and stuff!" Haku chirped happily running forward while pulling her along.

Sakura ran with her new friend down the hills towards the sweet looking cottage where the warm looking mother stood waiting for the two. "Well hello Haku dear who is this little beauty you have with you?" The woman asked bending down and smiling at the two once they reached her.

"Mamma this is Sakura chan, I found her in the forest and said she could come over to play. It that alright?" Haku replied staring up at his mother with big brown hopeful eyes.

His mother laughed seeing his huge puppy like eyes. "Of course honey. You both look cold, would you like me to make you both some hot chocolate?"

Haku smiled happily nodding his head rapidly with a bright smiled as Sakura clung on to his arm and partially hid behind him somewhat and also nodded shyly. He was after all, a bit taller than her.

The truth was she was freezing, most likely due to her thin clothing, but she would never admit that to anyone. Continuing to keep a tight hold on the taller boy's sleeve as he followed the older woman into the small cottage the two strangers called home, she shivered.

Inside the house was a small table with four chairs around it all very plain, over to one side was a small couch with a large animal skin lying at it's feet. Sakura peeked around his arm to get a better look only to shrink back when she saw it was a bear skin. A scary looking bear skin. The small curious girl squeaked, frightened, and hid behind Haku once more.

Haku felt the tug on his shirt sleeve and looked down only to laugh at how cute she looked hiding behind him. "Do not worry Sakura chan, it is only a rug. You need not be frightened of it."

"I…I wasn't scared Haku kun, I was sad 'cause it's dead. The poor thing will never breath or move or dance through the newly fallen snow again," she murmured her eyelids falling halfway as her mind seemed to drift to some other place ,remembering something else. "I don't get scared over things like…that ."

Haku was about to reply but his voice was beaten by the cheerful ringing of his mother announcing the completion of their hot coco. She handed a small mug to each child with a warm smile as they each took their drinks. Both of the two children thanked the mother before taking a sip and relaxing as she hot liquid slipped down their throats warming their stomachs. Haku's mom had offered to put some small mini marshmallows in their drink but both refused, telling her it was wonderful the way it was. Actually Haku said he didn't need marshmallows and Sakura just repeated what Haku said, since she had no idea what marshmallows were.

Sakura exhaled happily closing her eyes to enjoy the moment as much as possible. It was so peaceful, so serene, and calm without disorder or pain whatsoever. She let a soft smile grace her pail pink lips as they cracked upwards in the foreign feeling.

"It's good!" She chirped happily.

"I'm glad you like it Sakura chan, coco is my favorite thing ever in the whole wide world." He replied happily with a cheerful smile before taking a sip of his chocolate colored drink. "Except, for bunnies, snow, chocolate, going to town with my mommy, sleigh riding, when my daddy brings me home presents from his travels, egg nog, Pocky, Ramen noodles, green tea…and sugar!"

Sakura closed her eyes and covered her mouth with her hand and let a soft sound escape her pale fingers. Haku, being the caring boy he is, though the worst and fearing she was choking panicked slightly. "Sa…Sakura chan are you okay are you choking, what's wrong?"

"I'm…okay Haku kun, you just have some coco on your face. It makes you looks like you have a mustache." She giggled making him blush for overreacting.

"Oh, I'm sorry for overacting… Um…do you want to play a game with me now?"

"Sure Mr. mustache man." Sakura chirped making Haku blush again before licking off the excess chocolate colored liquid that lingered above him lips.

"Okay, okay, okay it's gone. Now what kind of game do you want to play? We have a lot of board games in the closet we can use."

Sakura looked down at her feet and blushed a bit in embarrassment dragging her foot in a circular motion. "Um…I don't care, whatever you want to play is fine with me." She mumbled.

"Well what kind of games do you like to play, we have a bunch." Haku stated pulling a wooden stool up to the opened closet that was stacked high with boxes of many different sizes.

"I….never really played any games before. I was always alone and I never hand any friends so I had no one to play any games with." Sakura quietly murmured.

Haku stooped trying to pull a certain box out and blankly stared at the rose haired child. "You never hand anyone to play with… ever? Wouldn't your dad play with you once in a while? That's what my daddy dose when I have no one. "

"No, my daddy said games are a waste of time so he never played with me. He was always really busy with work so even if he did want to play with me I don't think he would have to time to."

Haku just blinked watching the shy girl lower her gaze sadly. He opened his mouth to say something but the box he had his hand on fell from his grasp letting the box on top of it fall down and then the two boxes on top of that on follow landing on his head. "Ahh!" He cried falling off the unsteady stool as a pile of boxes continued to fall on top of him.

"Haku kun, are you okay?" Sakura asked rushing to his side.

The said boy poked his head out from the pile of boxes and smiled. "He he…I found it." He chirped holding up a colorful Candy Land game box.

"Oh Haku kun, now your just making my hungry for something sweet." Sakura giggled as she helped her new friend up from the pile of boxes on the floor.

Haku just chuckled opening the game and setting the board up. Sakura gazed curiously at the colorful board and furrowed her eyebrow in confusion as her new friend set up the game.

"Um…h…Haku kun… I um, I don't know how to play this game." The pale skinned child squeaked holding her balled fists above her chin in an embarrassed manner.

"That's okay Sakura chan, I will teach you how to play. It's really easy to learn and I bet you'll catch on fast 'cause you're a really smart girl." Sail Haku as he set shuffled the cards.

"….Haku kun, can I ask you something about this game?" Sakura asked looking at her plastic red stick person for a moment.

"What is that Sakura can?" Haku asked setting up his own blue plastic stick person.

Sakura paused before looking of the boy on the other side of the table before uttering her words. "…Do we have to eat anything in this game?"

* * *

DONE! And don't really know about you all but I like it. (shrug) fluff get's to me. Review please, even if you hate it and tell me what you think. Remember flames welcome. 


	2. Chapter 2

Here it is Chapter two. Please review, flames are welcome and I do no own any of Naruto. Sad but true. May crack pairings live forever!

**

* * *

**

Chapter Two

**X**

**X**

**X**

**She covers the earth with a breathtaking cloak**

**The sun awakes and melts it away**

**The world now opens its eyes and sees**

**The dawning of a new day**

**X**

**X**

**X**

The newly fallen blanket of glistening white snow sat mostly unscarred aside from the trail of small footprints and body prints from where two children must have fallen. The two said children lay within the snow out of breath, panting heavily in the glistening white blanket of snow. One was a chocolate hair boy with dark brown eyes and the other was a small pink haired girl with dazzling emerald green eyes. Both had smiled dotting their small innocent faces.

"Sakura…?" Haku called panting heavily as he lay within the snow a few yards away from the pink haired girl who was flapping her arms and legs to make a snow angel.

"Yes Haku…?" She asked looking over at her dear friend."

"I'll make you a deal… I never stuff snow down your back if you never stuff snow down my shirt okay?"

"Why Haku, I like seeing you dance funny."

"Do you like doing the snow dance?"

Sakura remained silent for a brief moment remembering how it felt to have snow down your back before nodding and smiling brightly at the boy laying down next to her. "Okay Haku kun, I promise.

Haku smiled and sat up waiting for Sakura to do the same, when she did he began to speak again. "And as a token of my good nature I will bestow upon you a gift Sakura chan."

"A gift? Really Haku kun, a gift for me?" Sakura squealed bouncing up and down in the snow.

"Yep a gift just for you, and do you want to know what it is?" Haku asked leaning forward with his hands behind his back. When Sakura did the same he took his chance and reacted by chucking a snowball in her face and running off laughing. "Ha right in the kisser!"

"Ugh, Haku kun get back here! I have a present for you too!" Sakura cried scooping up a handful of snow and chucking it at the chocolate haired boy who was running for his life.

"Sorry Sakura chan but something tells me I wouldn't like your present very much." He cried as he continued to run for his life while avoiding the assault of snow balls hurled at him. His joyful laugh piercing the atmosphere like the ringing of bells.

The shimmering pure white snow crunched under a pair of strong hiking boots as a slightly bearded man hauled a few dead animals over his shoulder as he continued on his way towards a quant little cottage positioned cutely on the side of nicely sized foothill surrounded by small hills. He would have to hide the rabbit from Haku, if he saw the dead animal he loved so much there would be a lot of water for him to clean up and he wasn't too happy about making his only son cry so much.

A blanket of newly fallen snow was slightly disturbed by a trail of small footprints leading up to the small cottage door. Stopping in his own tracks, he bent don to exam them. They were very small and light, barely leaving a decent dent in the powdery substance. They could be Haku's but then if he recalled correctly his son wasn't this light nor this small and he wore a different type of boot. These foot prints belonged to someone else.

Setting most of his game away in his smoke house he quickly dissipated the short distance arriving at his front door. Being closer to his house he could see a great deal of disturbed snow around the building. Most of it was overturned and run through and he could spot a few snow angels…or what was left of them. What they looked like were far from what they were once were, littered with handprints and footprints galore.

Removing a worn brown glove from one of his hands he lifted the small latch with his cold fingers and proceeded to open the cherry wooden door. His eyes landed on a pair of boots, two scarves, a pair of earmuffs, a red and white stripped hat, two pairs of small gloves and two heavy winter jackets still wet with melted snow.

"I'm home." He called proceeding to shut the door behind him with his foot while removing his own snow covered winter coat and hanging it up on a peg attached to the wall.

"Shhh, honey you don't want to wake them." His wife whispered helping him remove his wet garments and pecking his lovingly on the cheek.

"Them?" He asked in confusion stepping out of his boots. "Who are 'them'?"

His wife smiled and tugged at his arm bringing him further into the living room and pointing over the side of the couch. He looked at his wife for a moment before peering over the piece of furniture for himself. His rugged frost bitten face melted into a smile as he drew his wife into a embrace.

In front of the fire laying on a large fur blanket were two huddled figures sleeping next to each other. The first one he recognized as his son Haku and presumed the second one to be one of his friends. She was a very small skinny child with shoulder length cherry pink locks that fanned around her slumbering head like a heavenly pink halo. Her legs were pulled up to her chest to contain their warmth with only one arm wrapped around them. His son, Haku, was also in this position with his legs draw up to his chest, encircled by only one arm. The other arm was reaching out over the small distance to grasp the slumbering girl's own hand in his own. It warmed his heart to see their small fingers entwined in such and innocent loving way.

"How long has Haku know her?" He asked in a whisper as his wife led him into the kitchen to pour him a cup of warm tea. "I don't remember her."

"Her name is Sakura and Haku has know her a couple weeks now. He found her crying in the forest a few days after you left on your hunting trip." She whispered back handing her husband a steaming cup of his favorite flavored tea.

"Then let me guess, those snow angels outside the house are theirs." He laughed softly remembering the footprints outside the small one story building.

"Yeah that was them, the two wanted to go out and play in the snow for a few hours and ended up spending the whole day out there. They looked so cute running around chucking snowballs at each other."

"It sounds like the two had fun out there."

Haku's mother noticed the tired tone in her husband's voice and stopped her work and looked into his eyes with concern. "Honey, is there something wrong? Did something happen on your hunting trip?"

"No, not at all. The hunting trip was great, I snatched a lot more game than I hoped to and was really happy how much there was left over for next year but…"

"But…?"

"But… it was just this little thing that happened in the village on my way back. There was this guy there poking a fight at one of the…the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist, Zabuza no less. Apparently they wanted this guy to do something for them and he wouldn't. I don't know what it was about but it was getting pretty ugly."

"He went picking a fight with Zabuza?!" She asked in shock and disbelief as the color continued to drain from her face.

"Yeah, I guess so. I think he insulted the honor and respect Zabuza had for the Shinken chan. I was really shocked at how much he cursed and disrespected that clan of all other clans. It was just…disgusting." He spat. "A few other people were greatly offended and were ready to take off his head too. I don't know how he got out of there alive but one thing is for sure, he's never going to work in this town again."

"Serves him right for disrespecting the Shinken chan. Has he no shame?"

"Obviously not."

"Oh well, it will come back to curse him in the end, let's not dwell on it."

Haku's father nodded solemnly to himself pushing the disturbing memories out of his mind. "Anyway, how long have they been asleep?" He asked pointing towards the two slumbering bodies.

"Oh a while now. The two of them were out there for hours in the snow chucking snow balls at each other. It was just the cutest thing you could imagine. Speaking of that, I should wake little Sakura up. It's almost twilight and I don't want her to be late getting home." Haku's mother said heading over towards the sleeping two.

Bending down she started to rub the slumbering girls back. "Sakura….Sakura honey it's almost time for you to head home darling." She whispered softly to the wakening child.

"Mmm, thank you for waking me." Sakura groggily whispered back sitting up. She tried to stand up but was jerked back by something. Looking down she saw Haku's hand was still entwined with her own and he wouldn't let go. Trying to pull away again she grunted in displeasure when Haku's hand remain firmly latched to her own. He mumbled something in his sleep and pulled on her arm causing her to fall back down with a soft thud.

Haku's mom laughed lightly as she bent down to pry her son's hand away from Sakura's. Frowning a bit in displeasure she was displeased to find out her son had a grip like a vise! He just wouldn't let go of Sakura's hand.

"Um honey could you help me a bit over here. Haku won't let go of Sakura." She called over to her husband chuckling a bit in embarrassment.

"What do you mean he won't let go?" He asked coming over to the three.

"I mean he won't let go of Sakura. He has a grip like a vise for heaven's sake."

"Oh come on you just have to give him a gentle tug. His grip can't be that tight-ugh." He grunted surprised at the strength of his only child. "Wow, that's…uh…quite a grip he has there but nothing to worry about."

His wife smiled to herself and placed her hands on her hip watching her husband try to break the hold her son had on his best friend with little success.

"It will just be a minuet dear, I don't want to hurt the poor boy you know." He chuckled nervously rubbing the back of his head.

"Do you think I should wake him up?" She asked.

"No you don't need to do that, I can do this." He replied sternly.

Haku's mom chuckled to herself and smiled at her husband's actions. 'Men and their stupid stubborn pride.' She thought with amusement at the scene before her.

Finally after a few minuets of prying without any luck Haku's father got an idea. Slipping his own hand between the two he was able to free Sakura's hand from his son's iron grasp.

"Thank you Mr. Haku's dad, sir." Sakura whispered with a smile before running over towards the door to grab her stuff.

Halfway to the exit she turned around and rushed back to Haku's side. Bending down she placed a quick peck on his cheek before running out the door with a wave before treading through the clear white snow on her way home.

Haku's mom laughed when she noticed the obvious difference in her son's sleep behavior as he smuggled deeper into his pillow with a bright smile and heavy red blush. His dad just rolled his eyes but you could see the faintness of a small smirk resting on his lips.

"They're just kids." He muttered to himself as his wife latched onto his arm.

"So, you can see they both care for each other deeply if you watch them for even the smallest amount of time, it's so obvious." She spoke remembering when Haku stuffed snow down Sakura's coat and then hugged her tightly to make to snow melt. Sakura had paid him back be stuffing snow down his shirt of course ans then that escalated into a full fledged snow war. "I think Haku looks after her like a big brother would though. I've seen them playing together and he is fiercely protective of her as if she were a younger sibling. Neither of the two have one if I am not mistaken, making their bond deeper and stronger." She spoke quietly with a soft, caring smile.

"Well I'm glad Haku found a precious person that he wants to protect."

"Yes I am glad as well. A precious person is something no one should be without."

* * *

There it is, Chapter two. One more to go and I will be done. I know Haku Sakura is not a popular pairing and yes it's crack but I would really like it if you reviewed please! Also this chapter contains major spoilers for Left in Bleeding Broken shards. Review ja ne!

(Shinken divine sword)


	3. Chapter 3

Yes yes yes yes yes yes YES! I'm done. Can't you tell I'm happy about this? Well It's cause this is the first fic I have finished that isn't a one shot. I knew it wasn't impossible! Well I'm sorry for this being later than I planned it to be, my computer wouldn't let me upload it for some crappy reason when I tried to on Saterday. (kicks computer) Stupid thing, no ice cream for you... So I published the first chapter of **Left in Bleeding Broken Shards** the fic that comes after this one and my other two with Gaara and Sakura as kids.

Anyway I want to thank all my readers for your reviews, your faves, and your alerts, It really made me want to keep going. Ice cream for you all! As always, I...do...not...own...Naruto... Okay? Please read enjoy and review. Flames welcome, don't worry I won't hunt you down and kill you.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

**X**

**X**

**X**

**_The Wind is freezing all around _**

**_Dirty snow keeps falling down _**

**_I'm still here and you are gone _**

**_The city is cold and winter has come_ **

**X**

**X**

**X**

The tears were still running down her cheeks and as fresh as ever as the sad little girl with silky short hair the color of cherry blossoms made her way hastily around the many snow covered trees that lay ahead of her. Her breath was heavy and uneven as she pushed onward.

She yelped a bit falling down to her knees after tripping over a lifted tree root. Sakura whimpered in pain and pulled her leg out leaving a small handful of snow stained scarlet with her freshly shed blood. She bit down hard on her bottom lip, turning her head away from the crimson stain and setting it firmly on the un marked trail in front of her. Breathing hard, she picked herself up and limped on.

"I have to…see Haku kun. I have to at least see him one last time and tell him goodbye." She whimpered as a new wave of glimmering sapphire tears filled her bright jade colored orbs.

Her leg hurt and her head was throbbing from the large bump she could feel already forming as well as the many bruises that would soon covered her milky white skin. Her father was not too pleased when she returned home three days ago to say the least. The memory still fresh in her mind.

_Her body sailed across the room landing with a sharp crack on the opposite wall, blood jumping from her dry cracked lips. She whimpered as her body slid down onto a broken huddle on the floor. Blood surrounded her in abundance, and not just any blood, her blood._

_"Daddy," she choked out lifting her shaking head to stare into his burning saffron yellow eyes that stared down at her in hate. Pure…raw…hate. How she feared that look in his eyes._

_"You…," He hissed, his voice rising and falling with his heavy breaths. "You…"_

_He leaned forward stretching his arm out and clamping down real hard on her face. Jerking back he pulled her virtually weightless body off the floor and slammed the back of her head into the wall. Sakura screamed at the pain, by was silenced as she was sent flying to the ground once more._

_"Daddy, stop it you're hurting me," she whimpered trying to crawl away from the raging madman standing before her. "Stop it daddy!"_

_"Shut up, you little tramp. It's because of you that I must live with this. You deserve no such life and here I am feeding and sheltering you every day without so much as a thank you! It's because of you I'm cause so much pain, this is the price for you sins!" He screamed throwing her limp body across the room once more._

_She heard a very unpleased crack as she landed on her leg in the wrong way. Looking down she saw a large piece of glass from an empty sake bottle buried deep in her pale flesh._

_"This is for my sins, this is for my sins, this is for my sins," She repeated over and over in her head as she was beaten and hit over and over again by her cruel unloving father. "This… is the prince for my sins."_

Shaking slightly Sakura fell against a tree's trunk for support. Her wounds were not all healed yet and many were nowhere near that stage of blissful numbness. Regardless Sakura bit down hard on her lower lip and pushed herself off the tree's side and stumbled through the pure white snow that lay over the ground in it's majestic blanket.

A small smile graced her bleeding lips when her vision revealed the outline of her well known friend off in the distance.

"Haku kun." She called stumbling over a fallen log with a bit of difficulty.

Haku turned around and smiled at the shivering pink haired girl that was coming his way. "Sakura chan!" He shouted happily skipping over to the said girl.

"Konnichiwa Haku kun, I'm sorry I did not come to see you sooner."

"Sakura chan I was so worried about you. You didn't come over yesterday or the day before that or the day before that. I thought something bad must have happened." Haku replied in a worried tone.

Sakura looked away with sad eyes and Haku instantly went into over protective brother mode. "Sakura chan, did those mean boys at the village make fun of you and call you names again?"

"Oh no Haku kun it's just…it's just…" Sakura turned her head downward once more before speaking again. "It's just that me and my father are…moving again."

"What? You can't be moving, you just got here!" Haku exclaimed.

Sakura looked up at him and smiled slightly. "I know Haku kun, I know…I don't want to go either but I have no choice in the matter. If my daddy is leaving I have to go with him."

"But Sakura chan…I…I don't want you to leave. It seems like you just got here." Haku sniffed as a few stray tears clustered at the corners of his dark chocolate brown eyes.

Seeing him start to loose it Sakura couldn't take it anymore. Letting her tears fall with a wail she flung her small shivering body against his own. "I don't want to go Haku kun! I don't want to be alone again!" She wailed as tears cascaded down her tightly shut eyes. "I don't want to go back to being all alone again! I want to stay here with you!"

Haku bit back his own sob and hugged her tightly. As hard as his was for him it must have been ten times more painful for her. At least he had his family. All Sakura had was her dad and from what he cold tell he was rarely there for the said girl.

"I don't want you to go either Sakura chan." Haku whimpered burying his head in her hair.

"I want to stay, I don't want to move again. I hate moving."

Haku looked down and smiled weakly. "You…you could come and stay with me and my family. I know they won't mind and maybe your dad will forget about you."

Sakura shook her head and sniffed back a few of her tears. "No, my daddy would notice right away that I wasn't with him. And besides I don't want to be a burden to you and your family."'

"You wouldn't be a burden! You would be a joy! Please Sakura chan, maybe you can stay. You are like a little sister to me and I just can't bare the idea of you leaving me."

"I know how you feel Haku kun. You are like a big brother to me as well. You are a precious person to me."

Haku looked away as a few of his tears finally escaped his tightly shut eyes, streaming down his cheeks. The cold winter air nipped at the two as a moment of silence hugged them both.

"Where are you going?" Haku finally asked.

"My daddy is taking us to Suna I think. That's way over in the desert where it's always hot."

"…Sakura chan, if you really are leaving I want you to promise me two things." Sakura shook her head urging him to go on. "First I don't want you to ever forget me. 'Cause if you do that's just unforgivable since I'll remember you for ever and ever. The second promise is that I don't want you to be alone. This world is full of lonely people some even more lonely than you or I. Promise me that you will help the lonely people so that you won't me lonely yourself."

"But what if the people I try to help don't like me and want to hurt me?"

"If they are truly lonely they won't. But if they do you have to punch 'em really hard and then run away and scream pervert or something like that. Adults usually come running when the hear that word even though I don't know what it means."

Sakura nodded her head taking in all the information with extreme seriousness. This was something she did not want to forget. "I'll remember this Haku and If I fond someone as lonely as I once was I promise I will not let him or her stay in it. Loneliness is the worst pain that can ever be felt and I wish this upon no one. I will save as many from this pain as I can."

Haku smiled and nodded. "I know you will Sakura chan. You are the brightest, friendliest, cutest, nicest person I ever met."

Sakura smiled at him complement before tuning her head around quickly. "Uh I have to go now, I don't think I can stay any longer." She said with a bit of panic in her voice.

Haku nodded but let his tears fall silently. Sakura saw this and stopped in mid step and hugged him tightly smiling at the feeling of his own arms embracing her small shivering body. "I'll never forget you Haku kun." She whispered into his chest so softly that even he could barely hear. "Never, ever."

Drawing back Sakura stood on her tippy toes and pressed her lips against his cold exposed cheek, kissing him softly.

"Good buy Haku kun, I'll miss you." She called running off.

"Good buy Sakura chan, I'll miss you too. Don't forget me!" Haku called waving as the small pink haired girl's figure raced off in the opposite direction.

Feeing a wetness on his chest the saddened snow loving boy looked down and slightly gasped, his large chocolate brown eyes growing huge. His pure white yuka was stained a light scarlet with blood where Sakura had hugged him earlier. Hesitantly he reached down and let his hands fall upon the still wet liquid that stained his clothing.

Blood…

Her blood…

Her blood was on his clothing.

"Sakura chan…" He whimpered to himself lifting his eyes up in the direction of the running five year old girl. His overprotective-ness kicking in only to bring more tears to his eyes since he could no longer do anything for her.

"Sakura chan stay safe, please." He begged. "I love you."

_'Sakura chan... I love you, and right now that love is only brotherly but I can't promise you that it will stay that way for all eternity. Sakura chan I love you with all my heart and wish only for your well being and happiness. Please take care of yourself since I'm not there to do it for you.'_

The clouds of dark gray rolled in, blocking out the sum and it's warm ray with their menacing forms. Slowly, almost as if to answer to call of the young boy's sorrow, their treasures were released upon the earth covering it with a pure white blanket of snow once again.

A single snowflake fell upon Haku's cheek as the beautiful water crystals continued their decent upon the earth. He tenderly reached up and touched it, remembering the warm kiss she bless him with a moment ago.

"Sakura chan…"

**THE END

* * *

**

I'm sorry if this was a sad ending for you but this is what I wrote. I really like the Haku Sakura pairing and was planning on making it look like a sibling love but I couldn't help myself and I just had to add that little part at the end where Haku thinks in his mind about how his love for Sakura might grow over time. So you can look at it either way but I just couldn't help myself with that last part.XD

Please, please, please review and tell me if you like it! Flames are welcome.


End file.
